Sever
by daphrose
Summary: Betrayed by the one created to protect him; his family threatened; his darkest side driving him out of his mind. It was time: he needed to sever the part of him that had grown too far out of control to ever be tamed again. (Based off the song "Sever" by We As Human)


**Mmmmmmmm. :3 I'm so excited about this one.**

 **Recently I've become absolutely obsessed with the band "We As Human." If you haven't checked them out yet, do it, do it now! They're Christian rock and** ** _so_** **awesome. So I wanted to do a few LR stories based off some of their songs. Here're the songs I've decided to do, along with the main characters:**

 **"Sever" - Chase/Spike**

 **"Let Me Drown" - Bree**

 **"Double Life" - S-1, Spin, and Sebastian**

 **"Living Lies" - Douglas**

 **So if you want to listen to the songs and get excited for those one-shots, go ahead!**

 **This one, obviously, is for "Sever." By the way, I recommend the version from their 2013 album (title: We As Human),** ** _not_** **the EP. That was the version I listened to while writing, anyway.**

 **This one-shot is rated T for perceived insanity, threats, insults, and possible suicide/sacrifice. Hey, (most of) the song ain't happy; (most of) this story sure won't be.**

 **I don't own Lab Rats or "Sever" by We As Human. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * Sever * * ***

* * *

"You're scared," Chase whispered. "For the first time ever, _you're_ scared."

"No, I'm not," his enemy retorted in a wavering voice.

"Chase, you're scaring _us_. Stop it!" Leo shouted.

"I'm protecting you, Leo." Chase glanced through the capsule wall with pleading eyes. His fingers curled around the knife. "I'm doing what I have to do."

"You'll ruin everything for _both_ of us!" The enemy, semi-transparent to him and invisible to his family, marched up to his capsule. "I can stop you."

"Oh, I dare you to try."

"Try what?" Bree sounded on the edge of tears.

Chase looked at his sister, at his brothers, uncle, and father. Should he explain? No time.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't know." Chase locked eyes with his enemy. "What exactly did happen?"

* * *

 _Commando App Disengage_

He stood in front of a group of terrified students. He leaned back into the wall and rubbed a hand on his face.

"Chase?"

He lowered his hand to see Adam standing there, chair held in front of his body as a shield. Chase nodded.

"Good." He tossed the chair down as the students cleared out—some limping.

"Again?" Chase asked.

"That's the fifth time this week," Bree asked. "And for no reason at all!"

"I need to figure out what's going on."

"You'd better. Davenport says you're putting the students in danger."

Chase nodded again. "I'll get this figured out, don't worry. It's just some kind of glitch. I'll run a diagnostic on my chip later."

His siblings seemed satisfied with that answer and left the main hall. Chase bit his lip and scuffed his boot on the floor. Little good a diagnostic would do—the previous ones he had done that week had turned up negative.

Chase went to work on the cyberdesk, but something in the corner caught his eye—or rather, someone. They stood there with arms folded across their chest. They weren't wearing the usual student uniform, but rather some dirty jeans and t-shirt. Not unusual, but it wasn't someone Chase recognized, which was what had him on edge.

"Hello?" he asked.

The person straightened and walked up to the cyberdesk. Chase could now clearly see that it was a teen boy, right around his age. "Good," he said as he came closer. "It finally worked."

"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to be here unless you're a student or faculty."

The boy laughed in such a way that sent a shiver down Chase's spine. There was something unnatural about it, something dark and ominous. "I've been here as long as you have, daisy," he growled in an abnormally deep voice. "And you couldn't kick me out if you wanted to."

Chase frowned and went around the cyberdesk. He made to grab the boy's arm, but to his shock, his hand passed right through the stranger's body. Chase gasped and stumbled backward. "Wh-Who are you?"

The boy laughed again. "Have you seriously not figured it out yet, harpy? And they call you a genius. And by the way, it's not _who_ —it's _what_." His smile widened. "Say hello to the new and improved Spike. Like the new look?" This . . . this _apparition_ claiming to be Spike was slightly taller than Chase and had wild brown hair and even wilder brown eyes. "Picked it out myself. Much better than"—Spike scowled and motioned to Chase's body—"that."

After several seconds of stunned silence, Chase said, "You're _Spike_? But that's impossible!"

"Not at all. I've been working for a long time to make this happen, scum-bag."

"How? How are you doing this?"

Spike leaned back and smirked. "I'm taking over your chip, lily-liver. So far, only you can see me—some sort of projection from your chip into reality; like I care—but someday soon I'll be able to take you over—permanently."

"So you're . . . something like . . . a hallucination?"

Spike frowned. "No, I'm a daffodil. Of course I'm a hallucination! Which means _I_ get to drive _you_ out of your mind. The only problem is I can't beat you up while I do it." His frown deepened.

"Well, you can do that, but I'll just go tell Mr. Davenport and fix this whole mess."

"Yeah? Tell him what? 'Oh, Davenport'"—here Spike raised his voice about three octaves—"'that big, bad Spike is right over there, except you can't see him, and if you search my chip, it'll look like everything's perfectly fine!' Good luck with that, pickle-breath. I'm here to stay."

* * *

"Can anyone tell me how far away the sun is from the earth?"

"It's as distant as your chances with one of these girls," Spike said with a sly grin.

Chase flinched, but made no acknowledgement that he had heard the app. He had made that mistake once, and he didn't need to be made a fool of in front of his students again.

"Check out the one in the front there. Nice dark hair, pretty body. Oh, I know what I'd love to do to her." Spike's grin slipped from sly to malicious.

"92.96 million miles!" said student shouted.

"You're sick," Chase muttered under his breath.

"Beg pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. You're correct, Opal. Now I'd like you all to tell me the temperature—"

"In fact, I can tell you what I'd like to do to all them. Former mindless soldiers who could easily bow to my bidding? My kind of people."

"There're not like that," Chase whispered.

One student raised his hand. "Hey, Chase, are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, Joshua. Just . . . a little behind on sleep." It wasn't a lie—Spike had found ways to keep him up all night long.

"You got any weapons around here? That'll make my fun so much better!"

"The temperature of the—"

"Imagine the beautiful carnage."

Chase threw down the tablet in his hand. "Excuse me," he muttered as he marched off to the bathroom, Spike letting loose a string of vile words—for no real reason—as he followed his host.

In the bathroom, Chase leaned over to make sure no one was in there to hear him. Once he was sure, he cupped his hands under the sink and threw a handful of water at Spike.

"What do you think I am, the wicked witch?" Spike growled. Beneath him was a puddle of water, the apparition himself untouched.

"What is your problem? What are you trying to do?"

"Ruin your life, you imbecile—yeah, your brain has a lot of smart insults that are actually pretty fun. There's a lot more where that came from."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I enjoy insulting others, horse-face."

"No, why are you ruining my life?"

"So I can take it over, leprechaun! I can take you over for short amounts of time, but it's not enough. Imagine the kinds of things I could do if I got rid of you forever."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh, but it is, pansy. You've got a strong mind, but once I break it, it's all mine, and you'll never come back again."

"You're insane."

"You're the one hallucinating, sewer rat."

"You're the one making me hallucinate!"

"And it's probably the most fun thing I've done in a while."

"Mark my words, I will find a way to—"

The bathroom door opened and Leo walked in, some kind of pink foam all over his hands and face.

"You'll what?" Spike hissed. "I'd love to hear you finish that threat."

"What happened to you, Leo?" Chase asked, ignoring his harasser.

"Some student prank gone wrong . . . I don't want to talk about it."

Chase nodded. He glanced around, caught Spike smirking at him, and turned to face the mirror. For a second he felt relief at seeing only his and Leo's reflections, but then Spike projected himself into the mirror. Chase shook with anger and splashed some water on his face.

"Hey, Chase, are you okay?" Leo asked as he wiped foam off his face. "You've been acting kinda weird lately."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I don't know, you're just . . . never mind. But if anything bad is happening, you know you can talk to us, right?"

 _Could you possibly understand that the app created to protect me is now trying to destroy my life? Can you understand that it will look like I'm lying no matter what I do; that he's found a way to cover up his tracks? Can you understand that if I tell anyone about what's going on, they'll think I'm going crazy?_

"Of course. Thanks, Leo."

His stepbrother nodded and grabbed a paper towel, walking out of the bathroom.

"What a wimp. Can't believe that mangy inventor gave bionics to that wuss."

"Hey, don't talk about my brother like that!" Chase shouted.

Leo, halfway out the door, turned around with a terrified look on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one." Chase lowered his head.

"Chase?"

"Just . . . just leave me be."

* * *

Chase scowled down at his tablet, his foot tapping in anger.

"I've always hated them." Spike leaned over the edge of the couch. "I think they always hated me too."

 _Is it any wonder?_ But Chase didn't dare say anything out loud.

Spike leaned next to Bree's face. "Hey, hippo-legs, nice shirt. It looks like cat puke." He laughed and moved on to Adam. "Well, well, well, here we have such a dolt that he has to move his lips when he reads. Imbecile." He laughed again. "I love that word!"

Adam and Bree sat in silence, unaware of the way Chase's app insulted them. Chase grew more and more uncomfortable. He hated it when someone tried to hurt his siblings—even if they didn't know about it—but this time he was incapable of stopping it.

"Just imagine: Once I take over your chip, I can use your own hands to strangle them." He stood behind Adam and Bree and drew a finger across both of their necks.

"I will destroy you!" Chase said, slamming his hand on the arm of the chair.

Adam and Bree looked up at him, startled.

"It's . . . uh . . . a new game I got on my tablet." His face turned red and he looked down.

Spike smirked. "Nice save."

* * *

"I'm this close."

 _Tick._

"Right now I'm hacking into the rest of your chip."

 _Tock._

"You can't stop me, _Chasey_."

 _Tick_.

"I'll destroy them all."

 _Tock._

"Thanks for the perfect opportunity."

 _Tick_.

"They'll die by your own hands."

 _Tock._

"Can't wait to own your body."

 _Tick_.

"You could've saved them, you worthless coward."

 _Tock._

No sleep, not with Spike constantly mocking him. Not with the threats hanging over his family and everyone he loved. It was so far out of control. Chase knew Spike would carry out every threat he made. He needed to stop this.

* * *

The blood stained his shirt where the point of the knife dug into his skin. He blinked back the tears and tried not to scream in pain. "You tried to destroy me and everyone I care about. That's what happened. Well, I won't _let_ it happen."

"You idiot!" Spike shouted. "You'd really give yourself up to take me out?"

"You threatened my family."

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't."

"Try me." Chase dug the knife in further, and this time he couldn't stop himself from screaming.

"Chase!" Bree screamed.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas pounded furiously on the control panel, trying to open his locked capsule.

"I know what I'm doing!" Chase shouted at them.

"Sure doesn't look like it!" Douglas shouted back.

"You wouldn't hurt them like this!" Spike growled.

"If I don't, you'll hurt them worse."

Adam's hand flew to his forehead. "I'm so confused. Chase, stop being so creepy!"

Leo pressed his hands to his forehead, also shouting his stepbrother's name.

"You betrayed me," Chase whispered, his eyes locked with Spike's. "You were created to protect me, and you've done anything but that. I won't let you hurt them or anyone else. You won't take me alive."

"You're bluffing."

The trail of blood snaked further down Chase's shirt.

"One thrust," he whispered, "and we're both done for."

"You wouldn't."

"Chase!"

Spike scowled, and suddenly he disappeared.

Chase's breath came fast and his heart pounded. His grip on the knife loosened as he looked at his sister. "Bree, I need you to push the green button on the—"

Everything went black.

* * *

 _Error_

 _Commando App Disengage_

Chase blinked and stumbled forward as his capsule opened up.

"What . . . is . . . happening?" Mr. Davenport asked, eyebrows raised.

"Spike . . ." Chase gasped for air. "Spike." He didn't say anything more. He couldn't.

"Spike took you over," Bree whispered. "But I pulled out your chip."

"She pulled out his chip while his bionics were in use," Douglas whispered.

The room spun around Chase and the floor seemed to come up to meet him. His vision wavered between blurry and clear, and the faces of his family appeared above him. "Whatever happens," he gasped, trying to hold on to consciousness, "it was worth it. You have no idea what he would've done. I finally . . . I finally severed him." He let his head loll back into Adam's waiting hand.

 _Spike . . . it's you I sever._

* * *

 **Yeah. Maybe not the best, but I still kinda liked it. Review and let me know what you think! Also, did you like the song? I love the song. :3 That might be why the story is kinda vague; because the song is. Hopefully it wasn't too jumpy. Spike tried to take over Chase; Chase did what he had to do. And after the first part it goes back in time a bit, then jumps to present day. Sorry if that ever wasn't clear.**

 **Also, who watched Human Eddy the other night? *possible spoilers in the next few sentences* That Adam/Chase bonding, though?! Hit me right in the fangirl feels. :3 Can't believe Chase almost went to Washington to become a political "scientist." He would've had to drop every bit of his super-intelligence! He almost became a *gags* environmentalist. *shudders* (Ack, sorry, I digress. I was just slightly annoyed at Disney for pushing the whole "climate change is a serious issue" thing. Seriously, do they think I'm some brainwashed parrot who ignores the scientific evidence that shows completely the opposite? *sighs* Apologies, I get passionate about this; I hate it when people forget to use logic and science in their daily lives.) But despite the brainwashing propaganda (which was pretty slight, all things considered), it was a good episode! They made up for it with the Adam/Chase sweet moments. X3 Oh, and the Perry-Eddy fight. AMAZING!**

 **I'm in a weird mood today. So angry. Wonder if it's 'cause I wrote Spike. XD**

 **Speaking of which, real quick, sorry if I got Spike wrong at all! He's one of the hardest characters for me to write. O.o But anyway, this is a long note, so I'll end it here. Hope you enjoyed! Review, stuff, yes. Imma go watch Girl Meets World now. :3 Keep an eye out for my future one-shots based off We As Human songs, and see you later! Bye!**


End file.
